1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disposable diapers and, more particularly, to a contoured diaper having crotch seals and/or waist seals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, elasticized contoured diapers have been developed such as that disclosed in the Buell U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,003, issued Jan. 14, 1975, for "Contractable Side Portions for Disposable Diapers," wherein elastic strips are secured to the crotch portions of the diaper and spaced at least 3/4 inch from the absorbent pad to form elasticized crotch seals for securement over the legs of the infant to prevent loss of fluid from the interior of the diaper along the legs of the infant. The elasticized strips are placed more than 3/4 inch from the absorbent pad to provide a wide contractable side flap for improved containment.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,462 to Woon and Endres elastic strips are provided in the crotch area of the diaper whereby a plurality of gross transverse rugosities across the width of the crotch section are formed to improve the absorbent capacity at the crotch area. However, it has been found that these pleats may act as a channel resulting in excessive diaper leakage and the pleats in the crotch area make the infant's bottom uncomfortable when sitting, especially while the diaper is not saturated.
United Kingdom Pat. No. 2,023,431 discloses a contoured disposable diaper having elasticized waist bands and crotch seals.
None of these patents show a disposable diaper with the crotch and waist band elastic members physically intersecting on the ears of a contoured diaper to hold the ears in a raised position prior to placement on an infant.
Elasticized waist seals are old and well known for various garments including diapers. These waist seals have been for the purpose of maintaining the garment in place and have not been for the two additional purposes of the present invention so as to provide for a fluid barrier while also providing for a cooperative effect in conjunction with the crotch seals whereby the crotch seals provide a direct initial stress on the physically intersecting waist seals with the waist seals providing an initial stress for the crotch seals. Additionally, the elastic waist seals may be structured to serve as a means for securing the diaper as well. The ears are also maintained in a raised position.